Broken
by AlphaDos
Summary: Bella is left...alone. She can't take the pain anymore. One shot. BellaxAlice. M for mature themes and situations.
1. Shattered

**_I do not own anything Twilight related...everything including characters and places belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

Thunder rumbles loudly as lightning paints the night in gilded silver. The Swan house is silent, save for the ragged breaths of a young woman tossing and turning in her bed. She whimpers slightly lost in her own mind.

"Bella! I'm sorry please don't do this!"_ Alice screamed loudly as she listened from the other end of the phone running as fast as she can through the night. Her vision of Bella doing something so horrible etched in her mind._

"It's too late for that now Alice"_ Bella hissed back, her eyes full of anguish and buried anger. _"You left ME remember? You told me we needed to talk. You didn't even warn me! You gave me no explanation...You just...just left!"

_Alice growled loudly into the phone, _"Damn it! Yes I did...I didn't mean for it to happen that way. But I still love you. Please, I am begging you. Do not do this Isabella. I'm sorry. I still need you. Please"

_Bella scoffed loudly into the phone ignoring the way her heart leaped when Alice spoke her full name. _"For what Alice? Huh? For what? So I can pretend to be okay? I won't be okay, ever again."_ Bella spun around smashing her fist into the wall next to her loosing control of her anger._

"I...Bella...I am...Sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, let me fix this."_ Alice begged frantically streaking through the night faster than humanly possible._

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me Alice. You shattered me."_ Bella whispered painfully. _"It's too late Alice, I'm sorry"_ she sobbed before clicking the phone shut, trying to ignore the pained yells from the other end of the line. _

_With a growl, she threw the phone across the roof watching dispassionately as it smashed into pieces against the ground. Flexing her hand she felt blood trickling down her fist and wrist but paid it no notice._

_Sighing, Bella ran a hand through her disheveled hair breathing hard._

"Damn it!"_ She cursed loudly and balled her fists. _"Why?"

_Blinded by fear and pain, Bella had lost what little hold on reality she had left. Her mind broke, and her raw emotions overtook her. Her hoarse screams filled the night. Running as fast as she could, Bella ran towards the edge of the roof and jumps off in a perfectly executed swan dive._

"Alice..."_ she whispered into the air as she fell dreaming of those beautiful golden eyes. _"Save me."

Bella bolted awake screaming at the top of her lungs tangled up in her sheets. Her clothes were damp with sweat, her breaths coming in loud gasps.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Charlie yelled bursting open the door brandishing a kitchen knife menacingly despite his sleep-ridden disheveled appearance.

Bella looked up at him and swallowed another scream, her mind still replaying the moment. .

She nodded slightly at him "Yeah dad. I'm fine. Thanks. I just had a...nightmare I guess."

But it wasn't a nightmare. It was the fierce coldness of reality. But Charlie didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know just how close he came to losing his only daughter had Alice not intervened.

"A nightmare huh? It's just a bad dream Bella Bear. It's not real. Do you uh...need anything?" he asked awkwardly rubbing the stubble on his chin absentmindedly. Charlie wasn't very confident in the whole parenting thing.

Despite her inner turmoil, Bella forced a smile for her dad and lay back down on the bed.

"No thanks dad. I'm alright. Thanks for looking out for me though."

The chief of police studied his daughter for a long moment before nodding and sighing deeply.

"No problem Bells, but you try to get some sleep now okay? You have school in the morning."

Bella nodded at him and turned over feigning going back to sleep. She felt Charlie watching her for another long couple of moments before he gave a satisfied grunt and left whispering. "I love you Izzy"

Her eyes burned with tears at his childhood nickname for her. Another wave of pain overtook her as she closed her eyes tightly, unable to stop the flow of memories.

_Alice's first hesitant kiss quickly becoming more confident at Bella's groan._

Flash.

_A day at a private beach. Bella fascinated by Alice's immunity to sunlight and her unique...skills._

Flash

_Spending the cold night of the new year in Alice's arms watching the festivities happily._

Flash.

_Running together through the woods, Alice's tinkering laugh filling the night._

Flash

_Bodies intertwined as pleasure filled pants filled the air._

Flash

_Alice's radiant smile and excited squeal as she asked Bella for her hand and received a yes. _

Faster and faster the memories brought themselves to the forefront of her mind, before finally...

_"Bella!" Alice s scream was terrified as she made a frantic leap towards the falling girl holding her to her body and controlling the fall. Despite the fact that Alice could shed no tears, the anguish and despair on her face was easily recognizable. _

_Disbelief was etched across Bella's features as she stared up into Alice s face once they were on the ground. "You...you...came."_

"Of course I came Bella. I...I...was...almost too late though."_ the short pixie spoke through gritted teeth._

"But you weren't"_ Bella said simply._

"No...I wasn't. But I could have been! Never...EVER...do that to me again! I mean it Isabella. You...don t know what would happen to me if you left."_ Alice growled out holding the human close to her._

_"_But you...you have someone else now. You don't need me."_ Bella choked out with tears streaming down her face._

"I-Isabella Swan...I...damn it. I love you. The future is not set in stone. Anything can happen...so please...just...promise me...you will live...for me?"_ Alice practically begged the girl in her arms._

"I...I will try"_ she whispered back through her tears before the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion overtook her. With a small whimper Bella curled up in the vampire's arms fast asleep._

_Alice looked down, a myriad of emotions running across her face. She pressed her lips to Bella's temple with a long suffering sigh and carried the girl home._

Letting a tear fall down her cheek, Bella finally fell back into a fitful sleep. She wasn't aware however of the rain drenched woman watching her from the tree outside of her house. Once she was sure the human was asleep, Alice quietly crept into the room and into Bella's bed pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll fix this. Even it's the last thing I do. I promise Isabella." she whispered. "I love you."

Her words choked off as the girl snuggled into her embrace, as even in sleep she subconsciously needed to be near the vampire. Alice closed her eyes listening to the dying storm become nothing more than the slow steady dripping of rain on the leaves. It was going to be okay. Somehow.

_At least...there is a future that we can look forward to._ Alice thought to herself stroking the sleeping girl's hair. She would make sure her Bella didn't suffer more than she already has.

**The End.**

**Authors Note: Okay, so that's it. This was intended to be a one shot. It might become more, it might not. It depends, do you think it should be more? Also, sorry if there s any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have a beta at the moment. Anyone interested, feel free to pm me.**  
**-AlphaDos**


	2. Broken

_**Again, I do not own anything Twilight related...everything including characters and places belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

_A week earlier:_

"Alice? Are you ready to go yet?" Bella called over the sputtering of the engine of her truck and drumming her fingertips on the steering wheel.

"Yeah Bella, be right there" Alice hollered from the house as her fingers blurred across the keyboard typing furiously. With a small smile she hit send before shutting off the computer and bounding out the doors.

The short pixie blurred into the car bouncing with excitement just as Bella was about to call for her again.

"Jeez, Allie, for not being a human, you take a lot of human time lately" she said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her fiancée on the lips.

An odd look flashed over Alice's fast, much to fast for the distracted Bella to notice as she kissed her back then pulled away slightly.

"Sorry about that Bella, I had to finish up with something. All done now." she smiled "You know it'd be safer if you let me drive you know" Alice teased the younger human.

Bella scoffed and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "You don't have to drive over 100mph all the time you know Alice. Some people drive like normal humans."

Alice's tinkering laugh filled the car and Bella smiled over at her vampire. Things were great. She was engaged to the love of her life, and if she had her way, afterlife. Alice had mentioned she needed to talk to Bella about something important and Bella was extremely curious as to what it could be.

"Silly Bella, I'm always careful you know that. Besides, I don't have to drive normally, cause I'm not normal" she replied easily.

Shaking her head Bella pulled into the driveway that sits above the lake that Alice had proposed to her at. Unbuckling her belt she glanced over at the vampire and was surprised to see the usually confident vampire fidgeting in her seat...almost...nervously.

"Alice, what is wrong?" she asked looking over at the smaller woman lightly touching her cold hand.

"W-wrong? N-nothing is wrong Bella, why would you even ask that?" she replied shrilly.

Bella felt her heart speed up as she realized that something was most definitely not right. "Tell me Alice"

The vampire fidgeted again before blurting out words that Bella never even dreamt she would ever hear. "Bella, this...isn't...I mean...I think we need a break. You know, from...us."

Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat Bella forced herself to ask the question she already knew the answer to. "Y-your leaving me?"

Alice nervously averted her gaze from the human, at least having enough sense to act ashamed and mumbled looking down. "I...not leaving you...I just...think...we need time apart that's all."

Bella shot her a steely look and hissed "There's someone else isn't there? Don't lie to me"

Alice growled frustrated with herself and the whole situation. "Yes Bella. I'm sorry, but I can't shake the feeling that I need to get to know her more. She makes me smile. I want to know her."

Bella clenched and unclenched her fists trying to hold back the tears. "Who...is she?"

Again Alice mumbled looking down, "Angela"

Bella's eyes widened. "Angela? Angela from school? As in my best human friend Angela?" she demanded.

Sighing and running a hand through her short hair Alice gave a small nod. "I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what happened ok? Her boyfriend broke up with her, and I saw her crying outside of the school. I wanted to help her. That's all I swear, but then we got to talking...and she...makes me feel things Bella...Things I felt for you...things I still feel for you. I know it doesn't make any sense. I love you, I do...but I'm so confused...I want to make her happy, but I don't want to lose you..." Alice trailed off shaking her head.

Bella's eyes were bloodshot and swimming with tears she was trying desperately to contain. "Why Alice?...Why?" she choked out.

"I...Bella, I'm sorry. Please, don't do something irrational. It won't be like how it was with Edward, I swear. I'm still here, I'm not leaving. I just...need time to figure stuff out. Please, give me that" Alice begged the human.

Bella opened her mouth angrily intending to lash out at the vampire, but then the agony overtook her and she broke down sobbing. Her entire body shook with the ferocity of the tears as she felt her heart shatter in pain and disbelief. All she could manage to make out was the word "why?" over and over again.

Alice watched her, pain written all over her beautiful features. Reaching over she pulled the human into her lap and her unbeating heart wrenched as Bella resisted her for a second before sagging against her sobbing even harder. "I'm sorry Bella. I will help you. I promise...I'm here." She rocked the human trying desperately to help somehow.

Bella fell asleep exhausted after the entire ordeal. Setting her into the passenger seat, a very guilty and grieving Alice drove her back home. Charlie wasn't home yet, so Alice quickly took Bella upstairs and put her in bed. Leaning down she kissed the human on the forehead and whispered. "I'm so sorry Bella. So so sorry. Please, forgive me."

With that, she slipped back downstairs leaving a note for Charlie telling him that Bella wasn't feeling well and to let her sleep. She ran her fingers across the note gently and glanced up the stairs sadly before blending into the night.

**_Ok, a bit more to the story decided to write itself. Looks like it's turning out to be a bunch of smaller one shots that relate to one another. Let me know what you think._**

**_-AD_**


	3. Decisions

_**I do not own anything Twilight related...everything including characters and places belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_Two Weeks Earlier_

The shopping trip had been a major success. Both girls had multiple bags in their arms and the human was laughing and smiling almost constantly at Alice and her antics. The pair had spent hours perusing through the mall in Port Angeles shopping to their heart's content. Alice of course insisted on paying for everything despite the shyer girl's protests. Much to her own displeasure, Alice drove the pair back to forks abiding by the speed limit. She would have preferred to drive much faster, as she loved to, but she didn't want to frighten the younger girl. Alice enjoyed her time with the shy human and loved seeing the happiness in her honey brown eyes that she seemed to be the cause of. Angela seemed to be much happier now, and wasn't even bringing up Eric in any of the conversations anymore.

The two had been talking more and more in the past couple weeks. Bella didn't seem to mind so much, and liked the fact that Alice seemed to be enjoying her time with the other human. She joked a few times about Alice's wandering eyes when the three of them were together. Alice always laughed and told Bella how silly she was, but Bella's words made her fidget nervously. Alice loved Bella, she did…but she was fascinated with Angela. Something about her just called to her. She was like…a drug for Alice. It didn't help that her blood smelled intoxicating. The only blood that smelled sweeter was Bella's. She was hardly worried though, for either human. At this point in her life, or rather un-life she had an unprecedented amount of control over her bloodlust now. Only Carlisle was able to resist it more than her

The exchanged emails daily and Alice found herself looking forward to them more than she probably should. The days and nights seemed to fly by and between Bella and Angela; Alice was constantly on her toes. One night, after she left an exhausted exam ridden Bella slumbering peacefully in her bed, her phone chimed indicating an email had arrived. Kissing the smaller human on the forehead lightly she hopped out the window and flipped open her phone.

"Hey, I have something I want to ask you" Angela wrote.

"Shoot" Alice replied waiting anxiously for the question.

After quite a few long minutes her phone beeped again. "Hey, do you…want to go out for dinner or something tomorrow night?"

Smiling to herself Alice typed back. "Sure! I'd love to."

"You sure Bella won't mind?" came the timid reply.

Alice's already white skin seemed to pale even lighter. She was sure Bella wouldn't mind her going out to eat with a friend, even though she wouldn't actually…eat. The thing Alice was worried about was that maybe her fascination for the woman was more than just that. She just…didn't know.

Biting on her lip Alice wrote out the quick reply. "Don't worry its fine. I'll…have a talk with Bella."

After a few moments her phone went off again. "Ok, See you tomorrow night then. :)"

Alice cursed to herself under her breath and ran a hand through her short spiky hair before running back to the empty Cullen house. Her unbeating heart ached in pain as an invisible hand seemed to clench around it. She loved Bella more than anything, but she had to find out what about Angela drew her in so much.

She had to find a way to tell Bella.

**Alright, here's Chapter Three. I know it's shorter than most of the chapters so far...but I do plan on at least making this one longer sometime in the future.  
-AD **


	4. Meeting

_**I do not own anything Twilight related...everything including characters and places belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_Three Weeks Earlier:  
_  
"Bye Bella!" Alice yelled with a smile as the human rushed off to her math class.

Bella turned around to wave again with a smile and tripped over her feet and barely managed to catch herself in time. She huffed as Alice giggled at her but blew the vampire a kiss anyways before hurrying off. Alice shook her head at the younger woman. Her Bella was so clumsy. Alice leisurely strolled across the campus towards her own class when she heard the faint sound of muffled crying. Frowning, she quickly found the source of the crying with some help from her super human senses. Angela Weber was sitting against a wall with her knees to her chest crying into her hands. Alice felt herself drawn to the poor human and hurried over.

"Uh. Hey. Are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

Angela gasped quickly glancing up at her and hastily wiped her face. "Alice! Oh, Uh…y-yeah" the shy human stuttered.

Alice leaned down and grabbed Angela's hands in her own with a small smile. "No you are not. Come on you can tell me…what's wrong?"

Angela sighed before blurting out "Eric, he left me. He's been following Jessica around like some sick puppy dog."

Alice frowned deeply and studied Angela. She didn't have anything personal against Jessica, but from what she had observed around the school the girl was cruel and calculating. Alice had also seen her throw Bella a fair share of dirty looks, each one of which Alice caught and wanted to slap the stupid human for. Bella was too nice of a person to let her, and as she hadn't done anything to Bella, Alice kept her distance.

"Oh, Angela I'm so sorry. It's alright, really. He's just a boy; you're much too strong to let his bad choices dictate your life. Trust me; there are much better people out there for you."

Angela scoffed. "Oh yeah? Like who? It took me almost two years to ask him out."

Alice hugged the human tightly to her. "I'm right, you'll see"

Angela gasped and looked up at Alice's face. "Why are you so cold? Jeez, you're like…an icebox"

The pixie giggled at the human girl. "Uh, I don't know really. Been this way for a long time, Carlisle said it has something to do with my blood. If you wanted a more thorough answer I'd have to ask him, but he took the rest of the family to Alaska for a year or so while he's working on a private practice."

Angela blinked at the long detailed answer and chuckled lightly despite the tears. "Uh, ok. You're cold…got it."

Smiling Alice grabbed a notebook near Angela's feet that she presumed belonged to the woman. "Here, if you need anything, this is my email…feel free to talk to me whenever you want to."

Angela tilted her head slightly studying the address. "ShopQueen13? I didn't know you liked to shop."

Alice moved away from the girl slightly before throwing her head back and letting out a loud laugh. "Like to shop? You silly girl I love to shop! I live for shopping."

Angela seemed to brighten at that. "Really? Me too. Maybe we could go shopping some time. You know, as long as Bella wouldn't mind. I mean I know you guys are…well…together" she trailed off embarrassed.

Smiling Alice nodded to the human. "Sure, we could do that. Bella doesn't like to be drug around while I'm shopping anyways. I'm sure she won't mind. Anyways, remember email me and we can find a night that works for both of us"

The human girl smiled and nodded before getting up. "Alright…and thanks Alice. Really. I feel much better." On a whim, she quickly hugged the vampire before hurrying to a class that she was already late for.

Pleased that she had made some sort of difference Alice made her way towards her own class.

**All right, here is some more. I know they probably aren't as long as most would like, but I meant for them to be short tidbits that tie everything together. Also, as some of you have guessed, the order of the story is regressive. Starting from the beginning and going backwards in events. Maybe in the future I will flush out the chapters, but for now, short and to the point is the goal. With feeling and emotions of course :D  
-AD  
**


End file.
